Originality of Truth
by GothicAnn87
Summary: A oneshot story centered around and about everyone's favorite Loony Lovable Ravenclaw girl of Hogwarts Luna Lovegood!


Title: Originality of Truth  
Author name: GothicAnn87/Cassandra Malfoy  
Author email: cassandramalfoyatyahoocom  
Category: General  
Sub Category: Poetry, Angst, Mystery, Drama  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: OotP

Summary: Poetry Fan Fiction centered around and about everyone's favorite Loony Lovable Ravenclaw girl of Hogwarts...Luna Lovegood!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations that were created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Honestly, does it look like that I am JK Rowling? Sorry, I am not she. If I were, then why would I be writing and posting fan fictional stories of Harry Potter on the Internet? Duh!

Author's notes: Hello everyone. I have returned with a brand new poetry-based fan fictional character story. This is a one-shot story mind you, so no sequels or continuing stories shall follow this. (Unless I'm tempted to change my mind...) I made this story in the dedication and loving support I have for being a fan of Luna Lovegood.

I would like to thank my friend online Alina who's a fellow fan fictional Harry Potter writer as well, thank you Alina for being the first to view looking over this story for me when I needed a second opinion on this piece of art and with helping me create the title for this story as well. Thank you sweetie you are the best! This piece is dedicated to all my friends, loved ones, and especially to all of the fellow supporters and fans of Luna Lovegood. This is for you all everyone. Happy reading!

**_

* * *

" Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure..." - Luna Lovegood Harry Potter: 'OotP'_**

**Originality of Truth**

Stares…many eyes glued to the figure sitting alone in the corner within the common room house. All continued to stare at the girl who appeared to have a dream look upon her face. She sat there on the grounds in that little corner of her space as she continued staring into nothing-ness. There she sat, with that odd smile upon her lips off in her happy place. And they continued looking upon her.

Why did they keep looking at her as they assumed she wasn't to be apart of their crowd? Maybe it was because of the aura she gave off of a distinct dottiness. The girl continued starting off into that invisible dream world of hers as if she didn't have a care in the world. But…. she wasn't deaf…not at all. She could hear the whispers of gossiping and false statements that her housemates were speaking of her intentionally.

They spoke of her looks, of how especially the girls disliked her straggly waist-length hair that was a plain blond dirty mixture. How she had those odd shades of silvery gray within her eyes. True the fourth year girl had an unusual fashion sense of wearing the crafted made butterbeer caps on that chain necklace that hung around her neck along with the radish earrings. But any artistic supporter and lover of creativity would applaud her for the originality of her fashion wear. The other girls mocked her with making jokes of how she looked with telling her she was ugly with no attractive looks.

Beauty is only skin deep as the saying goes…she was beautiful in her own way. She ignored them when they'd make comments wrongly of her open-minded opinions on things with her unusual beliefs of life and creatures. The girl could see and understand creatures of myth and legend. She had the ability with only two others within the school of magic to see the mysterious creatures of the Thestrals. This young lady wasn't ashamed of who she was, where she came from, or of her being.

She was brave in her own way, a proud intelligent person in her own way. She enjoyed collecting odd ends of things. Reading with supporting her father's creations of articles in, 'The Quibbler'. She had seen things of her mother's death at a young age. Had witnessed many things of shock, amazement, good, and bad in her young life.

But she had made friends that could accept being with her. She had a conversation with the 'Boy Who Lived' with understanding him and his beliefs with problems as she did with herself of understanding. As she sat amongst all of the other Ravenclaws stares in her own little corner…she didn't care. She didn't care about what they said about her or anything of the matter. Because she was proud of everything that who she was, oh yes she didn't care.

Sitting there, she hugged her knees to her body close. A smile crossed her lips. The nicked named Loony smiled. Why did she smile? Luna Lovegood smiled…because she was proud to be herself.

Was just simply proud to be her loony creative and original self.

**Fin**

* * *

This one-shot poetry story based upon Luna Lovegood is complete.  
What did you all think of it? Enjoy it?  
I hope you all will leave me a reply review and tell me your honest thoughts on this story. All flames will be ignored and laughed at by me if sent in.

All constructive criticism is accepted greatly.


End file.
